fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Priest
The Priest (プリースト Purīsuto) is a support magical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. Mainly intended for support purposes, Priests are only capable of aiding allies with the power of staves. As such, Priests are unable to directly attack, save for Radiant Dawn, where they are bequeathed the ability to counterattack. History in the Series In its original inception in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, the Curate (そうりょ Sōryo, lit. Monk) is a unisex class and can eventually promote into Bishops. In Gaiden, the Priest class is female-exclusive and can also wield Swords and Black Magic on top of healing with White Magic. The promoted form of female Mages, this class doubles as the base class of Celica, who is further able to promote into the Princess class. In Mystery of the Emblem, the Priest class is removed from the series temporarily, replaced by the female-only Sister class. The Priest (プリースト Purīsuto) class returns in Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, where the class is again unisex and promotes into the High Priest class. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Priest class is unable to promote. Beginning from Binding Blade, the Priest class is reinstated into the series with the Bishop class acting as its staple promoted form. As Bishops, Priests are granted the ability to arm Light Magic for combat purposes. In The Sacred Stones, the Priest class is separated from the Cleric class and is rendered almost exclusively male-only from most of the future games in the series. It is also further given the option to promote into the Sage class alongside the Bishop class. As Sages, Priests can also access Anima Magic alongside Light Magic. In Radiant Dawn, the Priest (神官プリースト Purīsuto) class is again made unisex, with Laura acting as the only playable character of this class. The Priest class promotes into the Bishop class in this title, much like its predecessors. In Shadow Dragon, the Priest class is known as the Curate (僧侶 Sōryo lit. Monk) and Wrys is re-introduced to the series. In Awakening, while Priests cannot promote into Bishops, they are instead given the option to promote either into War Monks or Sages. In Fates, the Priest class is called Monk (修験者 Shugenja) and is regarded as a Hoshidan class. Considered the male counterpart of the Shrine Maiden class, Monks are given the option to promote either into Great Masters or Onmyoji. Overview Combat Priests serve the sole purpose of aiding their allies through their healing staves, replenishing their HP when they sustain damage during combat. Locked to using their healing staves as their primary source of experience gains (aside from the paltry amounts they get from being engaged in combat by hostile units), the player thus has no other option but to ensure that their ability is utilised as much as is possible until they reach a level appropriate for promotion. As they also happen to be physically frail due to their low Defense, Priests must always be deployed alongside bodyguards to shield them from onslaughts while they work in the sidelines to support their allies. In-Game Base Stats B |fe5=16*0*3*2*1*0*0*-*5*4*-* E |ts=18*0*4*2*3*0*1*-*4*-*-* 4 |fe6= / *-*1* / *2*0* / * / *5* / *-* E |fe8=18*-*1*1*2*0*1*5*5*5*-* E |fe9=18*0*3*3*3*0*1*8*5*9*9* D |fe10= / * / * / * / * / *0* / *10*5* / * / * D |fe11=16*0*1*1*4*0*3*6*5*-*-* E |fe12=16*0*1*1*4*0*3*6*5*-*-* E |fe13=16*0*3*2*4*0*1*6*5*-*-* E |fe14=16*0*3*5*5*4**5*5*-*-* E }} Maximum Stats B |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A |ts=60*15*19*17*18*13*16*-*12*-*-* 18 |fe6=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe8=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe9=40*15*20*20*20*40*20*20*5*9*9* A |fe10=30*10*20*15*15* / *10*20*5* / * / * A |fe11=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*5*-*-* A |fe12=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*5*-*-* A |fe13=60*22*25*24*25*30*22*27*5*-*-* A |fe14=35*18*21*20*22*23*17*24*5*-*-* B }} Growth Rates / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / * / %*-*-*-*- |fe11=20%*-15%*10%*15%*20%*0%*-10%*30%*-*-*-*- |fe12=20%*-15%*10%*15%*20%*0%*-10%*30%*-*-*-*- |fe13=35%*5%*15%*15%*15%*0%*5%*15%*-*-*-*- |fe14=0%*5%*10%*10%*15%*15%*0%*20%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Priests ''Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light/Shadow Dragon *Wrys - A Talysian curate who joins Marth to defend his home from the Galder pirates. He is, however, omitted in ''Mystery of the Emblem. *Lena - A Medonian priestess fleeing from the Soothsires with Julian in Chapter 3. *Maria - The youngest of the royal Medonian siblings who is eventually imprisoned by her own brother, Michalis. *Elice - Marth's older sister, and the only one who can wield the resurrection staff Aum. Note: Lena, Maria and Elice are Clerics in the remake. ''Gaiden *Celica - A priest warrior who serves the Goddess Mila. She is the main heroine of her game. *Promotion for: Mae, Sonia and Delthea. Genealogy of the Holy War *Edain - A young holy woman who was captured by Jamke's brothers. *Lana - Daughter of Edain and sister of Lester, she is a very young priestess who is part of Shanan and Seliph's Liberation army. *Muirne - A member of the Liberation army and Lana's replacement. *Coirpre - Foster child of Hannibal, son of Sylvia, and, unknown by each other, brother to Lene. *Charlot - Coirpre's replacement, and brother to Lene's replacement, Laylea. Thracia 776 *Safy - A priestess from Tahra sent to find people willing to assist in the effort to resist Grannvale's invasion. *Tina - Safy's sister. *Sleuf - A priest who can communicate with the spirit of Claud. Binding Blade *Saul - A priest with an important mission from the Elimine Church. He consistently hits on any woman despite vows of chastity. *Elen - A young priestess in service as the lady-in-waiting to Guinivere. The Sacred Stones *Moulder - A Frelian priest who is well-trusted by King Hayden and is sent to aid Eirika alongside Gilliam and Vanessa. Path of Radiance *Rhys - A member of the Greil Mercenaries. Radiant Dawn *Laura - A young priest from Daein who joins the Dawn Brigade after they save the abbey she worked in. Awakening *Brady - Maribelle's son from the future. Fates * Azama - A monk who serves princess Hinoka. Trivia In ''Awakening, no enemy Priests (nor Risen variants) are encountered during the main game or paralogues. However, Eirika's SpotPass team has one. Gallery File:Priest.jpg|Concept artwork of the Priest class from Awakening. File:PriestTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Priest, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:FemalePriestTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic female Priest, as she appears in the first series of the TCG. File:PriestGBAIcon.gif|Generic CG portrait of the Priest class from the GBA titles. File:CurateDS.png|Generic CG portrait of the Curate class from the DS titles. File:Priestess Gaiden.png|Battle model of the Priest class from Gaiden. File:Plum battle.png|Battle model of Plum, a Priest from TearRing Saga. File:FE10 Laura Priest Battle Model.png|Battle model of Laura, a Priest from Radiant Dawn. File:ShadowDragonPriest.jpg|Battle model of the Curate class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Priest (Brady).png|Battle model of Brady, a Priest from Awakening. File:FE1 Priest Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Curate class from Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:FE2 Celica Map Icon.gif|Map sprite of the Priest class from Gaiden. File:FE4 Priest Sprite (M).gif|Map sprite of the male Priest class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4 Priest Sprite (F).gif|Map sprite of the female Priest class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 priest.gif|Map sprite of the male Priest class from Thracia 776. File:Priest.gif|Map sprite of the Priest class from TearRing Saga. File:FE8 Priest Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male Priest class from the GBA games. File:FE8 Cleric Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female Priest class from Binding Blade. File:FE9 Rhys Priest Sprite.png|Map model of the Priest class from Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Laura Priest Sprite.png|Map model of the female Priest class from Radiant Dawn. File:FE11 Curate Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Curate class from Shadow Dragon. File:FEDS Curate Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Curate class from Shin Monsho no Nazo. File:FE13 Generic Priest Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Priest class from Awakening. File:FE14 Generic Monk Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Monk class from Fates.